


This Love

by millsx



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Love Simon, M/M, Making Up, simon vs the homosapiens agenda, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millsx/pseuds/millsx
Summary: “Si, honestly. He’s done so much shit to you, how can you just befriendswith him? And don’t tell me that he changed, or he didn’t mean to do that to you, because it doesn’t matter what he meant to do. He did.”
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Leah Burke/Garrett Laughlin, Nick Eisner/Abby Suso, Spierfeld - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 119





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! 
> 
> This is my first Spierfeld AU, so please let me know what you think! I tried to stay true to Becky Albertalli's style of writing, but she's a genius and I'm not, so please bear with me.  
> English isn't my mother tongue - please keep that in mind, but do tell me about any mistake. 
> 
> This AU is set in October of senior year, so at the beginning of _Leah on the Offbeat_ , so Nick and Abby are still together and Garrett is still crushing on Leah. 
> 
> Have fun reading, I hope you enjoy it!  
> mills xx

“Hi there”, Bram says, smiling at me. It’s been almost a year since the carnival and my heart still jumps a little every time I see him. 

We haven’t really seen each other all day, except for lunch and the two classes we have together, English and algebra. And it’s not like you can talk to each other, in algebra we don’t even sit together. Lunch is always this chaos of voices talking over each other, complaining about classes and homework and making fun of the new haircut of Abby’s science teacher. 

I’ve been sitting in my car for the past fifteen minutes, waiting for Bram. My teacher let the class out early, but as it’s Thursday, Bram’s coming home with me. Thursday means WaHo night, where Bram, Nick, Abby, Garrett, Leah and I stuff our faces with food. Sometimes, we even study together or do homework. 

For Bram, who lives on the other side of Creekwood, it’d be a hell of a ride every week. From school home, then from home to WaffleHouse, and then all the way back home. That’s why he leaves his car at school for the afternoon, and after WaHo I usually drive him back to school. It’s an extra drive for me, but I don’t really mind. Plus, it means more time for me with him. 

“Hi”, I smile at him. “Ready to go?” 

“Yeah” 

He slides into the passenger seat, throwing his bag next to mine on the back seat. He leans over and kisses my cheek, it’s brief and sweet, and people walking by wouldn’t ever notice. We kind of are like that, private. And it’s not even about the gay part, there are just things that not everyone needs to see. 

I back out of the parking space, and take his hand as we leave the school behind us.

An hour later, we’re spread out on the bed, watching a movie on my laptop. I can tell Bram isn’t paying attention but on the verge of falling asleep. It’s really cute. 

He’s wearing one of my hoodies (adorable), because, according to him, it’s _minus thousand degrees_ in my room. My head is resting on his shoulder, and I can feel his breath slowing down as he slowly slides into sleep. I kiss the spot right beneath his jaw and lean forward to stop the movie playing. 

When I cautiously shuffle out of bed, Bram grunts and turns to the side, hugging my pillow. There’s a soft tug in my stomach, and I snap a picture on my phone, smiling quietly to myself. 

I busy myself with homework and making grilled cheese while Bram is asleep. I almost dread going out with our friends tonight, because I kind of just want to go lay down beside him and take a nap, too. 

Downstairs, I can hear Bieber’s paws scratching on the floor, and doors being opened and shut, so I guess that Nora, my sister, is home from band practice. 

I sigh. That means we have to leave in about twenty minutes. 

I feel arms wrapping around my neck and the weight of Bram’s elbows on my shoulders. 

“Good morning sleepyhead”, I say. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?”, Bram asks, resting his chin on my head. 

I turn to look at him.

“You’re cute when you sleep” 

He huffs quietly, and then leans further forward, looking at my notes. 

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, that. It’s a list of people I want to invite to my 18th birthday”, I tell him. It’s in six weeks, and it’s not like I want to have a big party or anything, but I do want to have my friends around. 

“Why are you inviting Martin?”, he asks me after a few moments he took to read the list. 

Letting out a heavy breath, I spin my chair around to look at Bram properly. Martin Addison is a thing between us. 

It’s not like I don’t get it. Martin Addison was a total dick in junior year, not to mention the part where he blackmailed and outed me, jeopardizing my friendships along with it. It was pretty effed-up. 

But in general, Martin is a nice guy. He apologized a million times, and not that it makes everything okay, but he realized what he had done and, to be fair, his life was a mess at that time. 

“We’re friends, you know that” 

“Si, honestly. He’s done so much shit to you, how can you just be _friends_ with him? And don’t tell me that he changed, or he didn’t mean to do that to you, because it doesn’t matter what he meant to do. He did.”

I’m a little stunned. The Abraham Greenfeld I know isn’t confrontational, like, at all.But right now, his voice sounds pissed off and he’s frowning. 

“Bram. You don’t need to be like that, okay? It’s been almost a year, and I forgave him. Why can’t you just do the same?”, I ask him and get up, walking across the room. 

“Are you-”, he takes a deep breath. “Are you fucking serious? He blackmailed you for, what? Four months? And then, even though you did exactly what he wanted you to do, he outed you publicly?

“Martin Addison isn’t your friend, Si, not after what happened. Do you remember the first day after Christmas break? Because I do. You were _miserable _, Simon. So, I’m sorry, but Martin is and always was a dick, and I just don’t want you to get hurt again” Towards the end, his voice gets quiet and sad.__

__As much as it hurts me, I’m too mad to stop now._ _

__“Guess what, Bram. I remember, too. But I also remember how broken Martin was after he realized what he did to me, and I remember how he felt like the loneliest person on this earth”_ _

__“It’s not your job to make him feel okay, Si. I’m not saying anyone deserves to be lonely, but-” Bram shrugs. “Maybe he needed it to learn his lesson”_ _

__“And it’s not _your_ job to decide who I can be friends with, Bram” Jesus, this is so frustrating. _ _

__In an afterthought, I add: “Maybe, if he wouldn’t have been lonely, he wouldn’t have done what he did in the first place”_ _

__“Maybe, I don’t know. But he messed a lot of shit up for you, I just can’t act like it didn’t happen, I’m sorry”, Bram tells me._ _

__I want to say something, but right in that moment, my phone rings. It’s Leah._ _

__“I texted you like ten times, I’m outside”, she says._ _

__“We’ll be down in a second”, I tell her and hang up._ _

__Bram and I don’t say anything while we put on shoes, which earns us weird looks from Nora who’s watching us from the couch in the living room._ _

__“Have fun!”, she calls after us, as we leave the house._ _

__Bram mumbles something I don’t understand, and I don’t answer at all._ _

__The car ride is weird, to say the least. For ten minutes, Leah tries to make conversation while Bram stares out of the window and I fiddle with my hands in my lap. Eventually, she gives up and gives us one last weird look, sighing. I kind of want her to turn down the music, it’s too loud. But I don’t say anything._ _

__The thing is, Bram is way too polite to let any of the others know that we’re in a fight and he’s in a bad mood, so he quizzes Garrett and Nick French vocab until even I could answer the questions.  
“You want to split a second waffle?”, Abby’s question gets me out of my head and into the real world. _ _

__“Thanks, I’m good”, I murmur, trying not to look at Bram._ _

__“Really? We always split a second waffle”, Abby says, looking at me with a questioning look._ _

__“Well, not today” I shrug._ _

__“Are you okay? You’re being weird”, Abby asks me, and I just shrug again._ _

__“Don’t worry about it”, Leah says, leaning over from my other side._ _

__I notice she’s wearing Garrett’s sweatshirt. Whatever that is supposed to mean. On usual days, I’d ask her about it and annoy her into telling me, but not today._ _

__Bram and I never fight. Yes, we annoy each other sometimes and snap at the other from time to time, but not like this. It’s never something that actually matters._ _

__“They’ve been weird ever since I picked them up. Haven’t talk the entire car ride”, she then says in a hushed voice, so only Abby and I can understand her._ _

__I give her the stink-eye and get up. I need space. It feels like they’re crowding in on me and I can’t breathe._ _

__I sit down on the curb of the parking lot, burying my face in my hands. I hate this. I don’t want to fight with Bram, and I don’t want to sit in a parking lot when I’m supposed to have fun with my friends._ _

__Someone sits down beside me, and by the size of his shoes, I can tell it’s Nick. His feet are gigantic._ _

__“Hey, man. Are you okay?”, he asks, and I know he’s looking at me._ _

__Nick and I have been friends for forever, basically. But we don’t usually talk about stuff like this. Like, it was really hard for me to come out for him because- I don’t actually know why, I just didn’t know how to._ _

__“I don’t know.” I let out a breath. “Bram and I are fighting”_ _

__“Yeah, I noticed”_ _

__“You did?” I sit up straight again._ _

__“Jesus, Simon. You look miserable, you haven’t exchanged a single word all evening with Bram. You’re sitting on opposite ends of the table, and don’t even look at each other. Of course, I noticed”_ _

__“It’s really dumb and we shouldn’t even be fighting over whether I should be friends with Martin or not, but- I don’t know”_ _

__“I’m not gonna say anything about that”, Nick huffs._ _

__I roll my eyes. Bram isn’t the only one of my friends who’s not exactly cool with Martin. I mean, I get it. And it’s sweet that they’re so protective and I get that Nick isn’t his biggest fan – Martin wanted to date Abby after all – but I don’t think they see the entire picture._ _

__“I feel really stupid for starting a fight over him”, I confess to Nick. He chuckles, and then gets up._ _

__“Go tell that to your boy. He looks just as miserable as you”, he says, and then goes back in._ _

__When I turn around, Bram’s standing behind me, a small smile on his lips. I realize he’s still wearing my hoodie, red with the Hogwarts logo on it._ _

__I get up from where I’m still sitting, and walk over to him._ _

__“I’m sorry”, I say, taking his hand. “I shouldn’t have, like, been so mad about it. I know you’re not trying to meddle with my friendships, it’s just-”_ _

__“You don’t have to be sorry. I am. It’s your decision and it’s your birthday and if you want Martin to be there, he should be. I promise I’ll even try to be nice to him”, he says._ _

__We both start laughing, Bram is the nicest and politest person to walk this earth, and he knows that._ _

__“You’re such an idiot”, I say, smiling. “I hate you”_ _

__“I hate you too”, he says, and then he kisses me._ _

__I pull him closer to me by his waist, and his hands are in my neck, and I know for a fact that all of our friends are staring out of the WaHo window. I don’t even care._ _

__When we break apart for a split second, I rest my forehead against his._ _

__“I love you. And I’m sorry”_ _

__“I love you too, and you don’t have to be”_ _

__He kisses me again, and it feels like the world around us stops. If that’s what it’s like to make up, I don’t mind fighting that much._ _


End file.
